Honeymoon Suite
by hadleighstork
Summary: Brenda keeps teasing Jason as they get married in Vegas, and he's had just about enough.


**Pairing: **Jason/Brenda

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **Jason and Brenda just got married in Vegas and this picks up from there. This is because **JennyG **requested it! If you want to request a pairing (preferably with a story idea to go with it, or help me come up with one for your pairing) just start a thread in the Request forum on my site!

Honeymoon SuiteHotel Room in Vegas

Brenda was holding Jason's hand as the bellhop took them to the Honeymoon Suite. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"We will," Brenda sang happily as she pulled him into the massive pent house suite. "And make sure we're not disturbed for the next three days at least – we're newlyweds after all."

The bellhop grinned and nodded as he left the suite. "You got it Mrs. Morgan."

Jason scowled when they were finally alone. "Do you have to keep doing that?"

"Doing what, hubby?" Brenda smiled, coming over toward him. "Aw, is my hubby cranky? On our honeymoon? I know how to fix that."

She rubbed his chest when she said that and even though he knew it was playful and only to annoy him, that was still somehow the last straw for Jason. Brenda had teased him all through the wedding, holding him close and linking their fingers and making sure the priest and the best man and best woman (a male and female stripper he'd never met before in his life) knew how in love they were and how hot their wedding night was. And when it came time for the kiss, she pulled him down and kissed him for more than a full minute, even shoving her tongue into his mouth.

After a couple months of not having any sex while he was too involved in the childish drama that was Elizabeth Webber's life, a kiss like that really messed a man up.

So now when she playfully rubbed up against him, Jason decided, to hell with her, to hell with having to marry her, to hell with Sonny for his orders that Jason drop everything in his life and do his bidding, and to hell with Elizabeth for not knowing what she wanted and jerking him around. He was a grown man and a free one at that and he would do what he wanted – and right now, he decided that he wanted Brenda Barrett.

"I bet you do know how to fix that," he growled, surprising her when he put his arms around her and yanked her to him so that he could kiss her.

Brenda squeaked with surprise but Jason was already kissing her deeply, parting her lips easily with his tongue and tasting her. He knew she was shocked and probably a little disgusted but he also knew that there was a part of her that liked this because of how quickly she opened up to him. And after all, the woman _had_ been sucking his tongue for almost two minutes in a wedding chapel an hour ago so he had to figure he didn't completely repulse her.

He kept kissing her, rubbing his tongue against hers, gently biting her lips and driving her crazy with the kiss. He'd seen Sonny do it before: kiss her just to shut her up, and it seemed to be working.

Her eyes were hazy when he finally pulled away but before Brenda could ask him anything, his lips were on her neck and he kissed and sucked her there. She rolled her head back a little and let him do it until she felt his hands slip under her fuzzy white sweater.

Brenda looked down when she felt Jason's rough hands on her skin. "What are you doing?"

The words were just out of her mouth when Jason yanked her sweater up but instead of taking it off all the way, stopped while she still had the sleeves on and with her arms lifted over her head, had her trapped there as he held the sweater firmly. It took him a second to back her up against the wall and Brenda squirmed.

"Jason what are you doing?!"

"I'm fucking my wife," he answered, "What do you think I'm doing?"

She gaped up at him but Jason was just staring at her chest. "No bra, huh?"

Sure enough, she had decided to go without for their little trip and he was really glad for that. Because after seeing nothing but Vegas's garish lights and dirty alleys for the whole day, there was no more welcome sight to him than Brenda's large, gently heaving, tan breasts, right in front of him.

Jason licked his lips, holding the sweater and her wrists firmly over her head and met her gaze. Brenda just watched him, her mouth open in shock, as he lowered his lips to her nipple and pulled her into his mouth.

It was Jason's turn to groan as soon as he sucked her tit into his mouth, and he opened up wider to take more of her in. She was warm and soft and her peak had hardened before his lips even touched her, which made him absolutely sure that part of her was loving this.

"Jason, you can't-"

"I already am," he got out around her perfect mound as he sucked and nibbled. She was pert and soft and so warm and he loved the feeling of her. He rasped her nipple between his teeth, making her groan and try to push her hips into his, then continued to suck on her until she was red and swollen a little.

Then he moved on to the other breast, paying it the same loving attention. She wasn't pale and freckled like Carly, and she wasn't practically flat like Elizabeth was. She was large and perfect and he couldn't get enough of her. Brenda was groaning and kept trying to press her hips to his, bucking against the wall, and he just wanted more of her.

Jason yanked the sweater off of her, freeing her arms, and tossed it away, then reached under her and grabbed her perfect ass, lifting her so that her breasts were at perfect mouth level before devouring them again. He licked and bit and nuzzled and sucked as hard as he could, driving her wild. Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and held his face tightly to her chest, wailing a little before she could bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Jason could feel the heat emanating from her center as she wrapped her legs around his stomach, trying to keep all of him close. He used his strength to press her into the wall, still devouring her delectable mounds.

"Jason."

He lifted his head with great reluctance and looked at her, saw that her hair and her eyes were wild, her lips were swollen, and her skin was all flushed.

"What?"

"Bedroom," Brenda said softly. "Please."

He nodded and set her on the floor, and Brenda squealed when he grabbed at her jean clad hips again. She darted out from behind him and toward the stairs leading up to the bedroom suite and Jason ran after her. She let him catch her and yank him to her, her bottom coming up right against his groin where his cock was already fully hard. Brenda giggled and wiggled her hips, causing the rough denim of both their jeans rub against him.

Jason groaned, half in pain, and smacked her ass with his palm. Her breasts jiggled a little as Brenda tried to squirm away and they barely made it to the stairs before Jason was really in pain because his pants felt five sizes too small.

"Here," he grunted, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Can't make it to the bedroom."

Brenda rose on her toes to kiss him again but he shook his head and pulled away. "Pants – take off yours and mine."

Brenda grinned at him and quickly took off his shirt then went to work on his jeans. She undid the button and carefully got the zipper down over his massive bulge. It stood up in his boxers as soon as she had him free, and Brenda squatted on the floor as she pulled his jeans down. Jason kicked off his shoes and socks, and she quickly kicked off her flats.

He was standing there in just his boxers with an enormous erection and Brenda hooked her thumbs under the edge of his boxers and grinned up at him as she slowly lowered them and herself to the floor. On the way back up, she kissed the tip of his dick, then wrapped his hand around the shaft. Jason watched as she sucked the head of his thick cock into her mouth, like she was French-kissing him, her tongue driving him wild and licking at the head and almost driving into the tiny slit just on the top.

"Enough," he ordered firmly. He was close enough as it was without her helping him along. "Your turn."

Brenda stood and flashed him a naughty smile, then put her thumbs in her belt loops and slowly shimmied her hips, taking her jeans off without opening the button or the zipper. It was at her feet and she kicked it away and Jason's eyes widened when he saw the itty bitty white thong she wore, that barely covered anything.

She slipped her thumbs under the very thin straps of the thong and teased him with another smile, intending to pull it off herself, but Jason didn't want that. He pushed her hands away and, grabbing her arm, spun her around so that she was facing the stairs and with her back toward him.

"Up?" she asked, already starting toward them. Jason waited until she had climbed three steps before he grabbed her hips and then her arm and forced her down, urging her to crouch on the stairs like she was trying to climb up. Her knees were on one level, her tip-toes barely touching a lower level, and her hands up on the higher step.

He came up behind her, completely naked, and admired the view.

"What are you doing?" she almost shrieked, unused to being exposed this way and definitely never having been exposed like this in front of him.

"Look at you," Jason said simply. He crouched behind her, trying to ignore his painfully pulsating manhood as it strained toward her, eager to be buried in her moist pussy, and then lowered his lips to her skin.

Brenda mewed when he kissed her inner thigh, first one and then the other, and let his tongue dart out and tease her a little. Jason nibbled up her cheek to the side, then worked his way over to the other and took the strap of her thong in his teeth. He pulled it down on one side, then used his teeth to pull it down on the other, then brought his mouth right to her center and used his teeth to pull it down from there.

Brenda stifled her cry, thinking that he'd taste her right there, but Jason wasn't doing that. Now that he had her thong partially off, he used just his index finger to drag it all the way down until it was at the backs of her knees. Then he just ripped it off her, too impatient to tell her to lift her legs to get it off the right way.

She was crouched on the stairs in front of him, at a perfect angle, completely naked, her ass up in the air and Jason couldn't wait anymore. He reached under her and found her pleasure center. Brenda let out a strangled cry when he pleasured her, then traced his finger up her hot slit and all the way to her crack.

Jason pulled his hand away, lulling her into a sense of security as he grasped the backs of her thighs and urged her to spread her legs even wider, so that he could kneel on the stairs between them. Brenda did as he told her to and he found her clit again and played with it a little before dragging his finger all along her slit, testing her and finding her more than ready.

And then, without any warning, Jason grabbed her hips, held her still, positioned himself, and drove himself all the way into her.

Brenda screamed louder than she ever had in her life, it felt so good. It was a shock and jarring and strange but it felt hot and perfect and so incredible, like every single part of her was on fire. She'd never imagined that he was this big and this thick, pulsing and twitching inside of her.

Jason drove himself all the way in until her lips kissed his balls and held himself there for just a second, letting her body feel just how thick and powerful he was. And then, he dug his fingers into her hips and pulled almost all the way out before driving in all the way again.

Brenda gripped the stairs to keep herself in position and kept screaming. She was making so much noise but she couldn't help it. With the way she was on the stairs, her upper half higher up and her lower half a bit further down, he was thundering into her at the perfect angle to rub against her pleasure nub.

She'd never felt anything like this before. Not only was he so thick and powerful, he knew exactly how to work for her pleasure too. And the way he was driving into her, plunging into her hot depths like he was a man possessed, a complete animal, was so hot that she knew it would all be over in a minute.

Brenda was screaming at the top of her lungs, causing a terrible racket, and her breasts bounced and her hair flew as Jason kept pounding into her from behind. The only parts of them that touched were his hands on her hips and the outer sides of his thighs touching the inner side of hers as she crouched spread eagle on the carpeted stairs.

Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and her pussy gushed its juices onto him, making his towering manhood and her tight channel even slicker. Even though her muscles tried to clamp down on him, Jason kept fucking her through the whole thing, so focused on his own release. Brenda almost collapsed but kept herself up on her elbows, not wanting to change the angle for him, and he kept driving himself into her like he was hammering a nail buried deep inside her with his cock.

He kept on doing that for another ten minutes easily, enjoying the minimal friction and the smooth tightness of her spent body, and finally Jason came, crying out hoarsely. His body shuddered and he half fell on top of her, the first time their bodies really touched during this, and Brenda felt warm all over as his hot jizz coated her insides like molten lava. There was so much of him, and he was still spewing ribbons inside of her, that she knew that when he pulled out he would leak down her leg.

Jason's sweaty skin stuck to hers and Brenda shifted a little. When he was able to, he pulled out of her and moved to sit on the stairs. Brenda arched her back, knowing she'd be sore in a bit, and crept closer to him. She sat in his lap, carefully avoiding his sensitive dick, and kissed his neck as he breathed. She kept kissing him and tracing her fingers up and down his chest and scraping her nails very lightly over his scalp when finally, under her ministrations, he began to harden a little again and she knew that pretty soon he'd be good to go again.

That was good news because now that she'd had a taste of Jason Morgan, she was really looking forward to putting every flat surface in this suite to good use. When in Vegas, right?

She smiled and straddled him, her knees on either side of his, and tossed her hair over her shoulders as his large hands immediately came up to fondle her breasts.

"I'm _so_ glad we have this room for the rest of the long weekend."

**The End.**


End file.
